The present invention relates to low level volatile organic compound polyurethane compositions which can be utilized on various substrates as a cured coating having low friction and high abrasion resistance.
Heretofore, primerless, silicone containing polyurethane compositions comprising a urethane prepolymer made from hydrogenated conjugated polydienes or polyolefins were often not desirable for use as coatings on rubber substrates due to their high cost and high volatile organic compound level.